Vehicle fittings, such as load carrying frames, need to be mounted surely to a vehicle body, and the body generally includes inner ad outer body panels. For internal fittings secured to the inner panel, anchorage of the fitting should be such that it is able to withstand impact from a load in the event of a vehicle collision. This is a requirement for load carrying frames which need to absorb the energy of rapidly decelerating loads under impact conditions. Anchor plates used to secure the fittings should not become dislodged from the inner body panel on impact of a load which the fitting is intended to resin.